London Buses route 217
London Buses Route 217 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Waltham Cross and Turnpike Lane, it is operated by Sullivan Buses. History Route 217 commenced operating on 19 May 1954 between Upshire Princefield Road and Alexandra Palace Victoria via Waltham Cross. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Enfield (E) and West Green (WG) garages using AEC Regent III RTs and Leyland Titans. The route is renumbering of route 144A. On 1 May 1957, the Sunday service was extended from Waltham Cross to Turnpike Lane Station. On 26 November 1958, the Sunday service was withdrawn and the Upshire to Waltham Cross section was replaced by new route 242A, On 3 January 1962, West Green (WG) was announced closed and the West Green allocation was transferred to Wood Green (WN) garage. The route was converted to AEC Regent III RT operation at the same time. On 27 February 1963, the Wood Green (WN) allocation was transferred to Enfield (E) garage. On 7 September 1968, the route was withdrawn between Turnpike Lane and Alexandra Park, this section was replaced by new flat fare route W2. On 10 April 1976, the Sunday service was re-introduced between Upshire and Enfield Garage. On 20 August 1977, the route was converted to one man operation using Daimler Fleetlines and the Sunday service was extended from Enfield to Turnpike Lane Station. On 31 October 1981, the route was re-routed between Waltham Abbey and Upshire via Farm Hill Road - Broomstick Hall Road - Paternoster Hill - Ninefields Road and Ninefields North instead of Crooked Mile - Parklands and Paternoster Hill. On 30 December 1981, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 4 September 1982, the route was withdrawn between Waltham Cross and Upshire, this section was replaced by new Route 250A. On 6 June 1987, the Sunday service was withdrawn and was partly replaced by route 231. On 4 February 1989, the daytime was extended from Waltham Cross to Hammond Street. On 19 May 1990, the route was withdrawn between Waltham Cross and Hammond Street. On 2 June 1990, the route passed to London Northern operating from their Potters Bar (PB) garage using MCW Metrobuses. On 25 September 1993, the service was diverted via Southbury Road Sainsbury's. On 10 September 1994, the Sunday service was reintroduced using Wright bodied Mercedes Benz 811Ds. On 26 October 1994, the route was included in the sale of London Northern to MTL London. On 4 July 1998, the route was converted to low floor single deck operation using Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In August 1998, the route was included in the sale of MTL London to Metroline. On 7 June 2003, the route was retained by Metroline and was converted to double deck operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 5 June 2010, the route was retained by Metroline. In 2014, the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 3 June 2017, the route passed to Sullivan Buses operating from their South Mimms (SM) garage using brand new Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Ds. Current Route Route 217 operates via these primary locations: *Waltham Cross Bus Station *Enfield Retail Park *Edmonton Cambridge Roundabout *Turnpike Lane Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 217